Violino
by Hiina-Chan
Summary: Foi tocando violino que o conheci. Naquele dia que nunca vou esquecer. Quando uma simples decisão de fazer algo um pouco diferente, me mudou para sempre. ONE-SHOT d'As Cavernas


**********Disclaymer****: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego os personagens emprestados, mas não ganho nada com isso. Além, é claro, do apoio, reviews e carinho daqueles que gostaram! ^^**

Aqui está a one-shot! Dessa vez com a Momo-chan! Ela foi feita pela Hikari Nemuru, então, créditos à ela também! o/

* * *

**Momoko Takamachi**

Lembro exatamente de quando me apaixonei por ele. Naquele dia em que tinha ido à caverna principal tocar para ganhar dinheiro e ajudar meus pais. E... Ah! Me desculpem, acho que não me apresentei. Meu nome é Momoko Takamachi, sou uma menina comum das Cavernas, nasci e vivo aqui, tenho dessesseis anos, cabelos brancos e olhos azuis. Gosto de pintar e tocar violino, para ajudar meus pais, e foi em um dia comum, enquanto tocava, que, como já disse, me apaixonei.

Minha mãe não precisava da minha ajuda com as aulas de música naquele dia e meu pai também estava na escola, então peguei meu violino e fui para a Caverna principal. Normalmente eu toco na praça, mas naquele dia me deu vontade de ir para outro lugar, tocar para outras pessoas, então fui caminhando por uma direção diferente. Parei em frente a uma loja com uma casa no segundo andar. Sentei-me em um banco que havia de frente para ela e preparei o violino. Mas quando ia começar a tocar eu o vi.

Já o tinha visto algumas vezes na Caverna já que nos dois crescemos lá, mas nunca parara para reparar em como era lindo. Mexendo com as mãos, tecendo os fios grossos para terminar uma rede, com uma cara de tédio e tentando manter a concentração. Seus cabelos azuis, tão longos quanto os meus, só que bem mais rebeldes, desciam desarrumados por seus ombros e os olhos de um azul tão profundo e escuro quanto o céu ao anoitecer. Fiquei encantada e agradeci por ainda não ter começado a tocar ou erraria todas as notas. Fiquei alguns minutos admirando sua beleza, até que achei que era melhor começar a tocar ou não ganharia nada naquele dia. Assim, respirei fundo e comecei.

A canção pareceu diferente do normal, apesar de serem exatamente as mesmas notas. Pareciam mais felizes, românticas, encantadas. Assim como eu própria me sentia. Sempre admirei a música, pois ela mostra o que nós realmente sentimos, mesmo que tentemos esconder. Continuei tocando, feliz, vendo o rapaz tecer a rede, quando a música ficou mais rápida e eu tive que me concentrar um pouco mais, fechei os olhos e me deixei levar, apenas sentindo toda a emoção do momento. Pensando agora acho que nunca mais toquei tão bem quanto naquele momento, tanto que, quando voltei a abrir os olhos, a caixa do meu violino estava cheia de moedas e todos na rua me olhavam. _Todos. _Inclusive ele.

Respirei fundo e tive que me concentrar muito para não sair do tempo e ficar apenas olhando para ele. Fechei os olhos, se não, não conseguiria, e continuei a tocar.

**Vinte minutos depois:**

Já estava tocando há muito tempo. Acho que nunca toquei por tanto tempo, direto, pois normalmente dou algumas pausas para descansar. Resolvi parar um pouco e dei algumas notas finais. Abaixei o violino ainda de olhos fechados, tentando achar coragem para abri-los, mas tinha muito medo do que veria. E se ele continuasse me olhando? O que eu ia fazer? Com certeza ia ficar sem fala e ele ia me achar uma completa idiota. Criei coragem e os abri. Como suspeitava ele ainda olhava para mim, mas já voltara a tecer a rede. Parecia admirado com alguma coisa e acho que minha expressão não devia estar muito diferente da dele, pois também fiquei surpresa com a destreza dele em fazer artesanato naquela velocidade sem sequer olhar para o que estava fazendo.

Engoli em seco, coloquei as notas que havia ganhado, mais que normalmente, na minha bolsa, guardei o violino na caixa e sai correndo de lá, antes que fizesse besteira. Fui até uma loja próxima, comprei um suco e algumas frutas e comecei a comer, pensando. Podia voltar para casa se quisesse, já tinha o suficiente, mas queria rever o menino. Ele tinha a minha idade, eu sabia, mas nunca que alguém como ele, lindo, espontâneo e amigo de todos, gostaria de mim. Eu também sou amiga de todos nas Cavernas, mas não do mesmo jeito que ele. Suspirei, as coisas seriam tão mais fáceis se eu não fosse tão tímida.

Quando terminei de comer, paguei, agradeci a atendente pela comida, e sai. Resolvi ir até lá e voltar a tocar, assim poderia vê-lo sem ter que falar com ele. Quando cheguei lá, no entanto, o menino já não estava à vista. Fiquei triste, pelo jeito não voltaria a vê-lo naquele dia. Mas já que estava ali, recomecei a tocar. Dessa vez a melodia não parecia tão bonita ou envolvente, mas mesmo assim continuei. Abri os olhos, com um olhar triste para a frente, não sabia por que estava tão chateada só por não poder vê-lo, só após algum tempo que percebi que foi naquela hora que me apaixonei por ele, mas lembro bem da alegria que me envolveu quando o vi descendo as escadas, de braços cruzados e um olhar bem sorridente.

Fiquei olhando para ele por tanto tempo que nossos olhares se encontraram. O tempo pareceu parar e eu me vi perdida em um sonho. Não acho que consiga descrever em palavras o que senti, mas tive o bom senso de desviar o olhar antes que a situação ficasse constrangedora e continuei tocando. Ele se sentou em uma cadeira atrás do balcão e ficou me vendo e ouvindo. De vez em quando, eu pude ver pelo canto dos olhos, ele atendia algum cliente, mas sempre voltava sua atenção para mim, o que me deixava muito envergonhada, pois eu não sabia o que fazer se ele viesse falar comigo.

**Dez minutos depois: **

Eu ainda tocava. Não sei como, já que nunca ficara tanto tempo e já estava cansada, mas o medo de encarar aquele olhar azul me fez continuar. Apenas a certeza de que ele estava ouvindo tudo que eu tocava me fazia feliz, eu me esforcei ao máximo para que ele apreciasse a música e cada sorriso que ele dava parecia iluminar o dia. A música terminou e comecei outra, bem divertida e alegre, para fazê-lo sorrir. Deu certo ele mexia a cabeça no ritmo da música e aquilo me encantava.

Sequer reparava nas diversas outras pessoas que paravam por algum tempo para me ouvir, apenas no garoto de cabelos azuis a minha frente, parecia que o mundo inteiro havia desaparecido e apenas nós dois estávamos lá. E isso apenas me deixava mais contente e nervosa.

**Quinze minutos depois:**

Bem, agora eu estava muito cansada e já ficava tarde, sabia que tinha que voltar para casa logo, mas já fazia tanto tempo que ele me escutava que eu não sabia como sair de lá sem ter que falar algo, ao menos agradecer. Então continuei por mais um tempo.

**Cinco minutos depois:**

Foi quando eu desisti. Percebi que se esperasse ele sair para ir embora, ficaria lá a noite inteira, então guardei meu violino devagar, ignorando a dor em meu ombro por tocar por tanto tempo, e pela primeira vez vi o quanto de dinheiro havia conseguido. Era bem mais que normalmente, sorri, aquilo ia ajudar bastante em casa. Mas agora tinha problemas maiores. Coloquei tudo na minha bolsa que ameaçou arrebentar mas continuou inteira, guardei o violino e olhei para ele.

Parecia meio chateado, talvez pela música ter parado, mas ainda alegre. Como aquele jeito dele me encantava... Mas o pior de tudo era que para ir para casa teria que passar pela loja dele. Respirei fundo, criei coragem, e atravessei. Assim que cheguei lá, comecei a andar bem rápido, quase correr, na esperança de não ter que falar nada, mas meu coração pareceu parar quando ouvi sua voz:

- Momoko não é? Você é da minha sala da escola...

- S-sim, é Momo... Quero dizer, Momoko, M-momoko Takamachi...- Me enrolei toda falando. A voz dele também era linda.

- Você toca muito bem!- Ele fez uma cara de uma criança surpresa que quase me fez sair de lá correndo, mas me segurei e respondi.

- Você... Você também é muito bom com o que faz. Milo.

Milo parecia ainda querer falar alguma coisa, mas eu apenas sorri e sai de lá correndo e falando seu nome na minha mente:

_** "Milo"**_

**FIM**

* * *

Bom, e essa foi a segunda one-shot! Sei que parece curtinho, mas deu um trabalhão para fazer. Tendo de descrever os sentimentos dos dois nascendo e tudo mais. ;D

E quem sabe agora o relacionamento dos dois não dá uma avançada! XD

De qualquer maneira, espero que tenham gostado! Nos vemos agora no próximo capítulo d'As Cavernas (que talvez atrase um pouco, só para avisar)! o/


End file.
